


Thank You Sweet Tea

by Krislmart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Editor Castiel (Supernatural), Farmer Dean Winchester, Good directions, Harvelle's Roadhouse (Supernatural), M/M, Meet-Cute, Song fic, these two are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Little drabble for destiel.fanfiction's One Shot Contest on Instagram.Dean thought that losing rock-paper-scissors and having to sell turnips in the heat would be boring. But a lost editor could change that.





	Thank You Sweet Tea

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I couldn't get Dean and Cas out of my head when I was listening to "Good DIrections" by Billy Currington. This is the result.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Dean swiped the back of his hand across his forehead. “Damn Sammy, always winning rock-paper-scissors. He gets to stay in the AC today while I’m out here sweating my ass off.” He grimaced as he felt new drops of sweat already tracing a path down his temple. Their first turnip crop of the season was ready and since his scissors lost to Sam’s rock, he had to man the produce truck. What he wasn’t counting on was an unseasonable heat wave making its way across the southern states.

“Stupid climate change,” Dean grumbled. No one had stopped all morning and Dean was bored out of his mind. Reaching through the open window of the pickup truck, he snagged a bag of pork rinds and settled on the tailgate, counting down the hours until he could pack up. 

He had just thrown back a handful of pork rinds when a red Chevrolet Corvette Stingray pulled up. She was gorgeous but couldn’t hold a candle to his Impala. “Yuppie,” Dean thought before he locked eyes with the tousle-haired stranger.

✽✽✽

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Cas growled, tapping his useless phone against the steering wheel. Gabriel had insisted that he needed to meet with their elusive up-and-coming writer, Chuck, personally. Of course he failed to mention there would be zero cell service and a thousand identical twisting back roads. Cas still frequently got lost in Atlanta after living there for five years so the Georgia country roads sucked him into a maze.

Fervently scanning the deserted road, he could have cheered when he saw an old, rusty truck parked on the side of the road with a man leaning against it. Small towns were supposed to be full of helpful people, right?

Cas rolled down his window and called out, “Hey can you tell me how to get back to the highway?”

When he shaded his eyes, he softly stifled a gasp. The man in front of him was an Adonis. Chiseled jaw, brown hair that was naturally kissed with blonde highlights, a gorgeous constellation of freckles…

He shook his head, focusing on what the man was saying. Something about a country store that sold “awesome” tea and that he needed to turn left to get back to the interstate. 

“Thanks,” he said, desperately trying to think of something else to say. Words failed him so he pressed the accelerator and watched the dust swallow the stranger in his rear view. 

✽✽✽

“Damn,” Dean murmured. “Shit, I didn’t even ask his name.” He kicked the tire of the truck, wincing as he hit the rim. Probably isn’t even into guys, he thought. 

His eyes narrowed as he watched the dust settle. It’s not like it would have even worked out, he thought derisively. That guy probably wanted to get the hell out of Hicktown, USA as quick as he could. “Oh hell I was chewing on pork rinds. That has to be in the top ten of least sexy foods.” He kicked the tire again.

Nevertheless, he dropped onto the tailgate, shoulders drooping. Dating in a small town was already difficult, but being bi in the South? The cards were already stacked against him.

✽✽✽

Cas drove away with green eyes at the forefront of his mind. He laughed to himself as he kept an eye out for the Roadhouse that Adonis had talked about. As the battered sign came into view, he pulled to the side of the road, needlessly putting on a turn signal on the deserted road.

Cold air enveloped him as he swung the door open. A few people clustered around tables, eating lunch and talking. Cas made his way to the bar where a stern-faced woman was cleaning beer glasses. 

“Can I speak to Ellen?” he asked. The woman’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Who’s asking?” She slapped the rag on the counter, hand finding her hip.

Cas involuntarily stepped back. “Uh, this guy who gave me directions said before I got back on the interstate I had to have a glass of Ellen’s sweet tea. That’s all.”

She let out a bark of laughter. “Damn that boy,” she said, grabbing a glass and filling it up from a pitcher behind the bar. “I’m Ellen. What else did he talk your ear off about?”

Cas quickly took a sip and closed his eyes, marveling at the flavor. He normally hated sweet tea but this, this was perfect. 

“Nice to meet you Ellen. This guy didn’t say much.” Cas traced his finger around the rim of the glass. “I didn’t even get his name.”

“Kinda like how I don’t know yours.” Ellen raised her eyebrow at him.

“Cas. Sorry my mind was elsewhere,” Cas flushed.

Ellen shook her head, gazing at the ceiling in exasperation. “What am I going to do with that boy?” she mumbled.

“Excuse me,” Cas tilted his head, studying her. “I don’t mean to cause any trouble.”

“Cas, let me tell you about this knucklehead that I call a son.” Ellen leaned against the counter, picking up a new glass to clean. 

✽✽✽

Dean scuffed his feet along the ground. He had worked two nice-sized trenches in front of his tailgate over the last twenty minutes. His eyes flicked to the side, waiting for the car that was never going to come.

Suddenly his head shot up. A small dust cloud was headed his way. Were those glints of red? No, it couldn’t be. 

As the Stingray stopped in front of him, he couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across his face. “Well hello stranger. Already lost again?”

Blue eyes crinkled. “I’m on a mission from Ellen.”

“Huh?” Dean’s forehead wrinkled in confusion.

“She said the only thing more awesome than her sweet tea was her idiotic but lovable son who probably forgot the manners he was born with and didn’t ask my name. When I told her I hadn’t even asked yours, she just shook her head and said two of a kind deserve each other. I figured that was a good enough reason to turn right. I’m Cas,” the black-haired man said, smiling slightly.

Dean’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “Dean. How about I pack the truck up and treat you to one of Ellen’s burgers? They go pretty good with the sweet tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments & kudos are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
